Blogger of Broken Dreams
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: Johnny & Jimmy discover Tumblr and how addicting it is! This is my first story like this so please review! Sorry if its terrible!


I was bored in Geometry so I decided to make my first attempt at a dialogue story that is formatted like a script. Then I thought "Why not add a musical number?" since I am a very musical theater kid. So here is my short scene of Johnny discovering Tumblr. Please comment and tell me how I did. I really like feedback.  
>Also no one be offended by Jimmy's comments to Tumblr. I'm a Tumblr addict so in a way, I'm insulting myself.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Green Day, American Idiot the Musical, Tony Vincent or John Gallagher Jr. (I love him!)

-

(Jimmy walks into the living room and finds Johnny on the computer.)

Jimmy: What are you doing?

Johnny: What does it look like I'm doing! I'm searching the Internet!

Jimmy: (leans over Johnny's shoulder to look at the screen) What is this?

Johnny: It's Tumblr!

Jimmy: What the fuck is that?

Johnny: A site where you can make a blog and post pictures and things. If other people like it they can follow you.

Jimmy: Wow that sounds lame. It probably a site for a bunch of depressed wackos with no life.

Johnny: (hurt) Hey! That's so not true!

Jimmy: Whatever. (He gets up and heads towards the door) Let's go.

Johnny: (looks up from the computer) Where?

Jimmy: I don't know but I haven't gotten drunk in a while. Let's go to the bar.

Johnny: (looks at the computer) Jimmy, I kinda want to finish making my blog.

Jimmy: Really? You're really making a fucking blog?

Johnny: (embarrassed) Yes.

Jimmy: I'm out.

Johnny: Fine! Go! By the time you get back, I'll be TUMBLR FAMOUS!

(Jimmy leaves)

[5 hours later]

(Johnny is at the computer and keeps pressing the refresh button.)

Johnny: God DAMMIT! I still have only two followers. *cries* WHY?

(He sobs until he sees his guitar in the corner. He puts in on and begins to sing...)

Blogger of Broken Dreams:

I watch a tumblr screen  
>The only one that I have ever seen<br>My blog is so unknown but it's home to me and I blog alone

I blog this empty stream  
>I'm the lone blogger of broken dreams<br>While the city sleeps I stay up all night and I blog alone

I blog alone I blog alone  
>I blog alone I blog a-<p>

My followers are the only ones who Reblog me  
>My pictures are the only things that I see<br>Sometimes I wish people would ask questions nicely  
>But till then I blog alone<p>

(Jimmy runs in stoned and drunk)

Jimmy: JOHNNY! HELP ME!

Johnny: (puts down guitar) What?

Jimmy: (sees the computer still on Tumblr) Really? Your still on that piece of shit you call a website?

Johnny: (proud) Yeah! And I have two followers! (screen flashes. Johnny looks) Wait, nope! I have one follower! So take that!

Jimmy: Let me guess. It's Whatsername, isn't it?

Johnny: N-ooo-ooo!

Jimmy: (walks to computer and looks) Your blog name is johnnycakes?

Johnny: (nods)

Jimmy: THATS WHAT I CALL YOU!

Johnny: Calm down! It's just a blog name! Hey, Jimmy?

Jimmy: What the fuck do you want?

Johnny: Could you watch my blog for me? I need to go pee!

Jimmy: HELL NO!

Johnny: Fine!

(Johnny runs to the bathroom. Jimmy takes a seat at the computer)

Jimmy: So what so great about this anyways?

[ 10 minutes later...]

Johnny: (walks back in) Look Jimmy, I -  
>(sees Jimmy) What are you doing?<p>

Jimmy: Tumblring!

Johnny: OMG! We're like Tumblr buddies!

(They have an epic high-five moment)

Johnny: Follow me!

Jimmy: Fuck no!

Johnny: Fine! I won't follow you!

Jimmy: That's okay! I've got 38 followers!

Johnny: Fuck you! And give me the computer.

Jimmy: You got up!

Johnny: I had to pee! Really bad!

Jimmy: Your problem!

Johnny: GET OFF!

(Johnny & Jimmy begin fighting until the screen changes)

Jimmy: (reading the screen) 'We're temporarily unavailable. We will try and fix the problem as soon as we can.'

Johnny: god DAMMIT TUMBLR!

Jimmy: This is your fault!

Johnny: No it's not. You broke it!

Jimmy: *gasp* What if the government did this?

Johnny: Thats fucked up!

Jimmy: The government is pretty fucked up.

'Knock Knock Knock'

(Jimmy opens the door, sees Theo & shuts the door on his face)

Johnny: So what should we do? I can't live without Tumblr!

Jimmy: You know what? My brief encounter with Theo made me realize there is more to life than the Internet.

Johnny: *gasps* No!

Jimmy: To be honest, it's only good for porn.

Johnny: (sighs) Yeah, I guess you're right.

(Johnny turns off the computer. They both sit on the couch and turn on the news)

TV: Channel 7 News  
>Children have now found a way to buy drugs on the Internet.<p>

Jimmy: Oh mi fucking god!

(runs to computer and turns it on)

Jimmy: Now the Internet is good for drugs and porn! WOOHOO!

(Johnny rolled his eyes and continued watching the TV)

-—-

Like my Avenue Q reference? :p  
>Sorry, this was really bad. Again it's my first attempt at one of these stories. It was fun but I'm terrible at it so I'll stick to stories. Please review! It helps me get better! <p>


End file.
